


Amor Verus Numquam Moritur

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, True Love, based on the trailer for 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Alec and Asmodeus have a talk





	Amor Verus Numquam Moritur

**Author's Note:**

> this is my initial take on the discussion teased between alec and asmodeus in 3x18

“I’m here,” Alec spoke slowly and sternly, enunciating each word with sharp edges, “to get Magnus his magic and his immortality back.”

The smile Asmodeus offered was pitying, the venom of someone who felt like the smartest person in the room. “Under one condition,” he purred with false innocence. “End your relationship. Break his heart... to save his life.”

A cold feeling crept beneath his skin, though his eyes felt hot with rage. He wanted to strike out with all the anger that he’d been forced to keep in check. But in regards to Asmodeus...what could he do to a greater demon, a king of hell? He wished he could wipe that smug expression from his face; the cat that ate the canary indeed. Besides, Magnus wouldn’t want Alec to be consumed in his hate the way Asmodeus was. 

And then, like a switch had been flipped, everything inside of Alec settled, like he had penetrated the eye of the storm where everything was quiet and calm.  _Magnus_. The love of his life. The only person he would ever love. His  _fiancé._

An image from the not so distant past bloomed in his mind and thawed the ice in his veins. Magnus’ holding Alec close, a tearful smile on his face as he caressed Alec tenderly. 

The words had slipped from Alec’s mouth as easily as anything-- _I want to marry you and spend my life with you_ \--and the ring that had been burning a hole in his pocket for what felt like an eternity was finally free to find its new home, where it belonged. Magnus had looked stunned for a moment, like he couldn’t quite comprehend the words he’d just heard, but then the tears started and he gripped Alec’s wrist so tightly. He didn’t even let Alec get more than a few sentences into his declaration for Magnus’ heart before he kissed him into silence.  _Of course I’ll marry you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, Alexander_ , he’d managed through the tears. The ring slid onto his ring finger like it was made with him in mind, fated to him. When they looked down at his hand, Alec felt like the sun itself shone from within him upon seeing the L and B rings together--two worlds, two lives, two hearts made one.

Lightwood-Bane.

The love that anchored Alec also gave him strength. The strength to straighten up and look Asmodeus in the eye when he replied, “I will never leave Magnus’ side, and you will still lose. Mark my words.”

“You’re a fool, Alec Lightwood,” Asmodeus said silkily. The crack in his façade had shown, however, and it solidified Alec’s resolve. This wouldn’t be his victory.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
